marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcrawler (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Mother) (Foster Sister) | xme = all | voice = Brad Swaile | other = MAU }} :Nightcrawler is from the Non MAU series . Nightcrawler, also known as Kurt Wagner, is a and a part of the . Biography Kurt Wagner is the son of . However, she abandoned him and he was raised by Germans. He eventually moved to the United States and joined the X-Men. He was given a special watch that could generate a holographic image that made him appear as a normal human being. He was in the X-Mansion when Toad was being given a test by Storm, Toad fell into him due to the wind. The two had a stand off before Toad chased him through the mansion and eventually into the Danger Room. The two were saved by Scott and Jean. When Toad left, Nightcrawler thought he should leave and did not belong there. Nightcrawler was convinced by Scott to stay, Nightcrawler cited his appearance as being a potential problem, but, Scott told him it was fine. After his first run-in with Toad and inception into the X-Men, he and Cyclops wanted to help Wolverine fight Sabertooth. The two followed him and briefly aided him before Sabertooth escaped. After being told by Wolverine to never again follow him, Nightcrawler remarked that Wolverine really loved them. Rogue A mutant named had her powers revealed after touching a local boy at a dance, absorbing his abilities before departing. The X-Men were subject to watch Wolverine and Storm preform a demonstration together, though it was stopped due to the excessive amount of damage Wolverine was doing to the . As Wolverine retired into the group's room, a hanging Nightcrawler expressed some interest in his performance and gave him a positive rating as well. was questionable towards what they were doing and asked if anyone else felt the same way. After being stared at bizarrely, she concluded that it was just her. However, Kurt tried to get her to believe they were friends and that the X-Men were on her side, teleporting on both sides of her while making his statement and having the hindsight to realize that it probably would have been better for him to honk rather than teleport without warning. Kitty still did not feel good amongst the team and phased through the ground, with the pretense that she was going to drop out. Disappointed, he claimed to Jean that she did not like him. Charles Xavier arrived in the room and explained to the group that they would be pursuing Rogue. During their tenure on the Blackbird, Cyclops gave Nightcrawler some motivation by expressing belief that he would become a pilot, however, this was somewhat downplayed once Nightcrawler switched to using his feet during their flying. After Charles complimented Cyclops on picking up logistics, Shadowcat expresses some romantic interest in him and even gets Jean to see him in a positive light. Jealous, Nightcrawler teleported to the top of the Blackbird and smiles strangely as he loses his grip and falls, teleporting into the Blackbird and falls into Shadowcat. After a scolding by Charles, Nightcrawler apologized and was given some boundaries by her. Once the team arrived in Mississippi, the group tried to get information as to Rogue's whereabouts by using Cody's mind with the aid of Charles, but proved ineffective and were forced to scatter around to see if they could find her. Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Shadowcat found her, and chased after the girl. Because of Mystique's intervening by turning into Wolverine and attacking her, Rogue ran away terrified of him. Nightcrawler noticed this and tried to get permission from his leader to go after her on his own. Despite some initial debating, Wolverine decided to let him go and set the course for failure by ordering him to keep an eye on Shadowcat. Nightcrawler approached Rogue, and related that he was similar to her and recalled his own past as well. As he told her of his own refusal to show who he truly was, Shadowcat started trying to lunge at her. Kurt noticed and tried to stop her, before she did and got knocked off by the girl. During the commotion, Nightcrawler tried to stop her from harming Kitty. What instead happened, was Nightcrawler only being able to get himself harmed by causing her to absorb his abilities and knock him out cold as a result. As Shadowcat started to recover from her fallout, Nightcrawler fell to the ground. Kitty took notice and tried to aid him in getting back up, and contacted Charles about him. While he was out, the X-Men worked to recruit Rogue and failed thanks to her resistance to their group, as she accidentally touched Storm and gained her abilities before disappearing with the use of Nightcrawler's powers. He came to when the group regrouped following a confrontation with her, and was met with some greeting by Shadowcat, greatly confusing him as he recalled her not liking him. Though he did not initially comply, he was convinced by Cyclops to just go along with it. Past Rogue began to have dreams, about a small blue baby with a mother being chased by a man through the woods before the baby fell into a river. During her dreaming, she awoke and screamed, causing her teammates to confront her. While recalling the dream to the rest of the team, Rogue identified Nightcrawler as the baby in the dream. Despite denying this, he was forced to get to the bottom of the story when Charles contacted him, Rogue and Jean, regarding the issue. Nightcrawler explained that his parents did not mention anything that occurred during the course of her dream, though Charles soon discovered that it was a suppressed memory. Nightcrawler instinctively believed it was him, as he recalled her touching him when they first met. Charles promised him that they would get to the bottom of the story after school the next day, leaving an anxious to discover his past Nightcrawler in awe. Charles confronted Mystique over the issue at Bayville High School, knowing her connection to Kurt and tried to determine what happened when he was experimented on as a child. She made him leave, though not before he got the location to the castle that Kurt was experimented on. Kurt was with Shadowcat, Spyke and Rogue when they were attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants. Kurt fought Avalanche and lost, along with Shadowcat and Spyke. He later asked Toad what their fight was all about. After being told about Magneto's plan to create a new world, Nightcrawler went with Shadowcat and Spyke to the mansion and upon being ordered, went with Wolverine to stop Magneto. Nightcrawler was aboard the X-Jet when Cyclops tried to destroy it. Nightcrawler later watched as Scott apologized to both the X-Men and the Brotherhood. When the team came into conflict with the , Nightcrawler often fought because the two's similar abilities. While attending , Kurt came across an old lab and discovered that was trapped outside of time. Forge then found that Nightcrawler teleported by entering another dimension. However, large creatures inhabited the realm and helped Kurt fight them. He later discovered that Mystique is his biological mother and is foster sister. When Mystique was turned to stone, Nightcrawler tried to save her but Rogue destroyed the statue. However, she was really turned into one of the of . Powers and Abilities Nightcrawler can teleport anywhere within a short distance. He also has a blue appearance and tail. He uses a holographic inducer to look human to go to school, making him appear as a normal teen. Personality Kurt has a friendly nature and demeanor. Relationships Kitty Pryde Kurt originally did not start out as friends with Kitty. He tried to be nice and even had a crush on her, but, she was scared of him due to his demonic appearance. The first time she generally showed concern for him was when he was rendered unconscious by Rogue after she absorbed his powers when they first met her. When he woke up, she gave him a hug and started to act nice to him. Amanda Sefton Amanda Sefton is Kurt Wagner's human girlfriend. She discovered Kurt's mutation on her own but remained deeply attracted to him. She is one of the few humans at Bayville High who does not openly shun mutants. Rogue Originally Rogue and Kurt were not on the best terms considering she found him rather annoying and due to the fact that at the time she was part of the Brotherhood. Rogue, even before she was an X-Men did seem to find Nightcrawler as not the worst of the X-Men, probably because he was the first to reach out to her. Later on once he finds out about Mystique being his mother, the two became quite a bit closer. Kurt considers Rogue a sister as far as calling her so multiple times to her protest. He took care of her when she was sick and went to look for her when she was kidnapped by Gambit. Nightcrawler and Rogue are now in brother/sister terms, both being family connected Mystique. Background Nightcrawler was voiced by Brad Swaile. The holographic watch is original to the series. In the Comics He has yellow eyes. He tends to be more religious minded and is Catholic, though he also has a fun swashbuckling side. Kurt has a half-brother named Graydon Creed whose parents are Mystique and . External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Kurt Wagner (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution)